zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutiny on the Demoniac/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (While Zak is fishing at the sea and Crogar is eating a fish he caught, Caramba is making an invention) Crogar: Hmmm... Mmmm... Caramba: Oh! Zak: Shhh! Caramba: Just one final, tiny adjustment... Zak: Let me get this straight... Your experiment will draw energy from the mist of Vapir, and... Caramba: Convert it into bipolarized ions in a Cordelian four phase with the Chaos' turbines and create a camouflage system, which I have named... ahem... Misty Dematerialization! (The Cs all stare at him) Misty Dematerialization. Crogar: Er... Crogar understand... nothing he just said. (Caramba snarls. His exoskeleton takes a fish Crogar is eating) Carmaba: May I? For the demonstrox? Er... I mean demonstration? (Caramba places the fish next to the Misty Dematerialization. He is about to activate the machine on) Zak: Er... I don't like the-- (Caramba presses a button) Hey! (The Misty Dematerialization turns the fish transparent) Caramba: Viola! Camouflage! Crogar: Oh! (tries to pick up the fish, but it's transparent) Huh? (He tries to lick the fish, but he ends up licking the ground, making him gasps) Oh! Crogar's fish now ghost! Clovis: Ooh, ghost fish! Can I taste it? Zak: Look, Clovis, it works just like the Eye of Vapir on Calabrass! (The Misty Dematerialization malfunctions, causing the fish to become solid again) Calabrass: When I do it, it works more than five seconds, laddie. Caramba: Well, it's still in the prototype stage, but, by the Great Motherboard, it should work like a dream some day! Clovis: That's your dream, turn everyone into ghosts? Lame... (Clovis flies to the rail at the port side of the ship) Zak: Do you wanna talk about it? Clovis: Talk? No. What I'd like is to see how you felt if you were stuck aboard the Chaos all the time. Do you know the last time I ate something, or met anybody? Zak: But what about... Clovis: And no. I don't count when Bones' skeleton goons boarded us. Zak: Oh. Clovis: How could you - any of you - ever understand? You're all free to explore, not tied to this old ship! Calabrass: Wah! Wah! Wah! I'm stuck inside a sword, do I ever complain? Clovis: Er... yes, all the time. Zak: Come on, Clovis, as long as we're in the Triangle, none of us are free. Besides, freedom is in here... (places his hand where his heart is) (The Chaos' radar alarm goes off. The Seven Cs all look and see the Demoniac coming to them) Caramba: D-D-D-Demoniac! Golden Bones: Prepare for your demise, you bunch of sea scum! We'll search for that sword of yours from the wreckage of your ship! (The Demoniac fires its cannon to the Chaos) Zak: Battle stations! Prepare to repel boarders! Clovis: Hey, Zak! This does not count as me meeting people! Cece: Zak Storm, Bones is not preparing to board us. (The Seven Cs all see the Demoniac have deployed the bow blade) Clovis: They're going to ram into us! Zak: Oh, so they want to play? Fine! (pulls the lever and the Chaos' powers turn on) Chaos, stay your course! Cece: What?! Zak: It's a Torero Strategy -- play sitting duck, and then hit the gas at the last second and we dodge them like pros. The Demoniac will pass us and we'll take 'em from the rear! Caramba: Yes, which would be a sensaxional strategy... if we were able to move at the moment. My camouflage system uses half of the Chaos' energy! We can't suddenly hit the gas! Zak and Cece: Huh?! Cece: Prepare for impact! Zak: Caramba, do something! Caramba: Er... Ooh! Maybe I can try to relaunch the Misty Dematerialization! Zak: Your dream machine? Caramba: Yes. If it's work, the Demoniac will pass right through us! Cece: I do not like "if"s! Zak: No other choice! Hit the switch, Caramba! (Caramba activates the Misty Dematerialization on) Clovis: I can't watch this! (He covers his eyes while the Misty Dematerialization turns everyone and everything in the ship transparent. However, the machine turns Clovis into a human since Clovis was already transparent to begin with) Huh?! (The Demoniac goes through the invisible Chaos, causing the submarine to shorts circuit. Inside the Demoniac, Golden Bones is very shock of what just happened) Golden Bones: What? What?! How in blazes did they do that?! Skeleton: Commander! The Chaos have disappeared! It's nowhere on our radar! Golden Bones: Gah! (Outside of the Demoniac, the Chaos moves to a hiding place as the Misty Dematerialization short circuits again, causing everyone and everything in the ship to be solid again) Zak: It worked! Crogar: Ragnarok! Cece: Hooray! Caramba: Praise the great Motherboard! Cece: Hooray! Crogar: Raganarok! Clovis: Hey! Zak: Clovis! (Zak looks through his webcam and sees Clovis is on the bow blade of the Demoniac) Clovis: Hey! Zak: No! Cece: We cannot leave Clovis in Bones' claws! Crogar: No claws! Clovis is ghost! He can escape easily! Zak: No, he can't, Crogar. Clovis' wish has somehow been granted! He's human again! (The Demoniac brings its bow blade back in, causing Clovis to get inside the Demoniac too. The Demoniac sails away) Clovis: Whoa! (Clovis falls onto the ground, and the skeletons surround him) Er... Well... how do you do? Er... carry on! Pay no attention to me at all. Just think of me as a ghost! (Clovis runs into a skeleton, thinking he should phase through him) Blimey! (A skeleton picks Clovis up, making him to laugh nervously) Caramba: Apparently my Misty Dematerializar had the opposite effect of Clovis and materializes him. And he was ensnared by the Demoniac as it passed through. He can thank me later, I suppose. Cece: If he has a later! Zak, what are we going to do? Zak: Follow them! Caramba: My computer tells me that the Chaos is still invisible on radar. Must be a side effect from my machinox! Zak: This may not sound like good captaining, but we're going have to go after him on the Demoniac! (The Chaos follows the Demoniac) Clovis: Let go of me! (the skeletons toss him down on the ground) Oooh! Hey! That hurts! What? It hurts? But that's mean... it hurts! I can feel again! (Golden Bones picks up Clovis by using his hook) Golden Bones: Where does this scallywag come from? Clovis: I'm fresh and blood! See for yourself! Pinch me! Go on! Pinch! (Golden Bones tosses Clovis to a skeleton, and Clovis grabs onto his face) Golden Bones: He's mad as a loon! Clap him in irons! (The second skeleton pulls Clovis out of the first skeleton who's now holding the first skeleton's face. The second skeleton carries Clovis to the brig) Clovis: Oh! Hee-hee! That tickles! (gasps) It tickles! Yay! (chuckles) Skeleton 2: What do we do now, Golden Bones? Golden Bones: Now, we wait for Zak Storm to come back for his madman. And when he does, I'll be waiting. Clovis: Ooergh! Hey, take it easy! I'm not as soft as I used to be! (The skeleton guards leave) Pfft! What a start! Finally free of the Chaos and I'm a prisoner on the Demoniac! (A few drops of water fall onto him) What! Oh! It's wet! Water is wet! He-he-he-he! (opens his mouth to taste the water) Euurgh! Disgusting! He-he-he-he! Ugh... Calico: You can take my water if you like. (Clovis turns around and sees a skeleton in the cell) Clovis: Argh! Calico: You look like you haven't had a glass of water in a while. Clovis: No thanks, sir. Calico: First mate, Calico. Wait, no, just Calico. I was stripped from my title. Bones doesn't much like mutineers. Clovis: I don't like Bones. Or skeletons. Calico: Not all skeletons are like Bones, kid. Some of us believe in something else. For a while, I thought we could change things, end Skullivar's tyranny, take command of the Demoniac and do some good! We want to be free from the shackles. Clovis: Yeah, I know the feeling. Calico: Yeah, well, Bones put an end to it. Everyone fell in rank and left me here to rot. (drinks his cup of water) Things never change. Freedom is just a dream. We'll never leave this cell! Clovis: Oh! You know what? I'll have that water after all! Zak: Caramba, I was wondering if you go a little slower. Caramba: You can't perform a derivation in a matter of seconds! Calabrass: What's your plan anyway, Captain? I say we go straight and blast those skeletons to pieces! Zak: No. I've got a better plan to free Clovis. The toreo technique isn't done yet! We'll take them this time, right, Calabrass? (Zak accidentally steps onto a boiler steam pipeline, causing the steam to come out and flows into Zak and Calabrass' faces) Calabrass: Urgh... Ahhh... Calico: You're making me seasick. Clovis: Grr! I'm looking for a way out! Now that I'm fresh and blood, I want to enjoy running and swimming and… And supper! Calico: Why? You know, kid, whether you're fresh and blood or bone and bone, there's no real freedom in this cruel world. Clovis: My Captain Zak says freedom is in here! (presses his hands where his heart is) Ghost, skeleton, or human, it makes no difference! Calico: Your captain is a fool. Clovis: Zak Storm is not a fool! And when he comes and saves me, you'll see that you're wrong about everything. Calico: Your captain will fight Bones in the Demoniac, just to free you? Clovis: He would free you too as well, just to prove you things can change! Are you with me? What do you say? Calico: But your captain will have a hard time reaching us. Ahh… unless… Clovis: We help him? Calico: I know every Demoniac's weak point, every entrances. It would be so much easier for your captain. Clovis: Excellent! We need to get to the command station and call Zak on the radio. Calico: But how? Clovis: (sees the cup Calico is holding) I got it! (pounds Calico's cup to the jail cell) Hey, you guards, come over here! We have important information for Bones! Skeleton 2: Sir! Sir! They surrender! (Golden Bones looks at his periscope and sees the white flag on the Chaos) Golden Bones: Can't say I'm surprised. Skeleton 3: General! (Golden Bones turns around and sees the skeleton guards with Calico and Clovis) Golden Bones: Calico? Why is that traitor doing here? Skeleton 3: They say they had important information, General. Golden Bones: Now it's not the time! Calico: Look at you. To think I saved you from the sea monster. And you thanked me by putting me in the brig! Clovis: Yeah! That's not nice! Golden Bones: The brig is where backstabbing mutineers like you end up, Calico! Take him back there! He just came to waste my time! (While Golden Bones is distracted, Clovis sneaks to get to the radio) Calico: Aren't you have enough of playing slaves to Bones and Skullivar? Ain't you supposed to feel the wind of freedom whistling to your ribs? Golden Bones: Get... him... out! Skeleton 3: Come on, Calico. Don't be difficult. Calico: Difficult? Your life is difficult! Moudy grub, orders all day, turning into old bones, all for a weevil's pay! Golden Bones: That devilish tongue of yours! Forget the brig! Throw him into the sea! Skeleton 3: But, sir, it's Calico! He's one of us! Calico: (chuckles) That's my boy! Golden Bones: He's a traitor! You throw him into the sea now, or you will be next! (Clovis presses a few buttons and contacts the Chaos) Clovis: Calling the Chaos! Calling the Chaos! Does anyone hear me? I got information for Zak! Caramba: Zak is not with us right now, Clovis. (chuckles) Do you have a message for him? Clovis: Huh? Golden Bones: You! (Clovis gasps and the feed gets cut Meanwhile outside the Chaos, Zak is riding the Plank to get to the Demoniac) Golden Bones: You! Clovis: Golden Bones! Calico: Run, kid! (Clovis leaps down and lands onto a skeleton) Clovis: Ouch! (leaps off the skeleton) Woohoo! (Clovis chuckles, but he starts running out the room as two guards chase him) Golden Bones: Seize him at once! (to Calico) I'm going to enjoy watching you sink. Skeleton 2: General! The Chaos is moving away from us! Golden Bones: What? He's not surrendering anymore! (Outside the Demoniac, Zak sneaks onto the submarine) Zak: They're all back at the bow. Perfect! Calabrass: Why are we waiting? Thundering typhoons! My blade is itching! (Zak hides when two skeletons are approaching) Zak: Chill out, Calabrass. This is a rescue mission, rescue. Calabrass: Not having even a little scrap, me laddie? Zak: Shh. We have to find where the prisoners are held. (Inside the brig, Clovis is hiding from the skeleton guards) Clovis: Hide and seek was funnier when I was a ghost! (A skeleton grabs Clovis) Skeleton 4: Found him! Thought he could hide in the Demoniac. Ha! Bones is going to be happy! Clovis: Bones? Bones?! What about you? What makes you happy? What about freedom between your ribs? Skeleton 4: What? Clovis: You know Calico? He's out of the brig, and he wants to give everyone fair pay and grub that ain't mouldy! How about that, instead of blasted orders all day? Skeleton 4: Shut your fleshy trap! Skeleton 5: Wait a minute! I want to hear more about the grub that ain't moldy! (Meanwhile at the command station, Golden Bones is losing patience with the Chaos) Golden Bones: Enough games! They have their chance to surrender. Open fire, full fire power! (In the brig, Zak is searching for Clovis) Calabrass: Look here, lad, we've not come to play hide-and-seek, have we? Zak: Quiet! We're looking for Clovis. (notices that the jail cells are empty) Emptied? Calabrass: Like I said, hide and seek. (An explosion is heard) Zak: They started firing! We're out of time! (At the command station, Golden Bones notices that the Chaos doesn't fire back) Golden Bones: Why don't they fire at full power? Skeleton: Commander! Some of the crew are refusing to take battle position! Golden Bones: What?! What do you mean? They refused to obey? Skeleton: They want things, like grubs that ain't moldy. (Golden Bones grunts. Later, he and his army are facing against the rebels whose leader is Clovis) Golden Bones: What? How many of you are needed to find that snotty idiot? Go back to your stations and sink that ship! Clovis: Personally, I'm not snotty. And secondly, they're not with you! They're with Calico! Golden Bones: What?! Rebel skeletons: Yeah! Calico's right! Too many orders! My gurb's always moldy! Yeah! Strike! Golden Bones: Enough! (pulls out his blaster) Clovis: Oh! (Golden Bones fires at the rebel skeletons) Rebel skeleton: Prepare for battle! Loyalist skeleton: For Skullivar! (While the rebels and loyalists all fight, Clovis tries to sneak past the battlefield, but he runs into Golden Bones. Clovis dodges Golden Bones' attack and made it past him. He runs out to the deck, but he sees that Golden Bones have cornered him. Golden Bones laughs. Nearby, Zak and Calabrass both notice Golden Bones and Clovis) Zak: There he is! Calabrass, give me the {of Sino]. (Zak and Calabrass both transform and gain the powers of Sino. They land onto the deck with a grunt) Golden Bones: Storm? You bring me the sword! Zak: You wish! (Golden Bones laughs evilly before he tosses Clovis overboard, making him scream. Zak whistles and the Plank arrives and rescue Clovis) Clovis: Woohoo! Golden Bones: What the? (Zak and Golden Bones both start fighting) Clovis: Perfect shot! Zak: Get back to the Chaos and warn them! Clovis: Absolutely! (surfs the Plank to the Chaos) Go! (While Clovis is surfing back to the Chaos, Zak freezes several skeletons into an ice block. Suddenly, the Demoniac's cannons are pointing at Clovis) Golden Bones: Give up! Zak: What? Golden Bones: Or I'll order the Demoniac to shoot your loony friend! Calabrass: I'm almost out, lad. Golden Bones: One… two…! Zak:' Okay! You win this round, you big cheat! Cece: Clovis! (Clovis jumps down from the Plank and Crogar catches him) Crogar: (gasps) Clovis fleshy now! Ha-ha! Cece: And Zak? Clovis: Didn't look good for him when I left. He must be in the brig now. Cece: What now. then? Clovis: Ah… I know where the cells are. Crogar: Break Zak out! Ragnarok! Clovis: Caramba, does that ghost machine still works? Caramba: Er… Calico: So, you're Captain Zak Storm. You're as brave as the kid told me! Zak: Yeah, brave, but locked in the cell. Calico: Have faith in your crew and remember, freedom is here. (Calico places his hand where his heart, allowing Zak to trust him) Caramba: According to my calculation, taken our account of our trajectory, and Zak's location, you will have to position yourself precisely here. Cece: Aren't you forgetting something? We'll be dematerialized but Zak won't be! How do you expect him to go through the walls of the Demoniac? Clovis: He'll use Calabrass and the Eye of Vapir! Caramba: How? Clovis: Can you hack the radio system of the Demoniac? Caramba: Child's play! One more thing: when we do this. I don't know how you will react. You might turn back into a ghost and stay that way. Clovis: Oh! Well, Zak's my captain. I'll take my chances for him! Caramba: Sensaxtional! So you want me to call the Demoniac? Clovis: Yes! Oh, wait a second. Crogar, do you have something to eat? Crogar: Heh! Sure! (Crogar hands Clovis a fish-in-a-stick, and Clovis takes a bite of it) Clovis: Okay! Patch me through! Golden Bones: Let it be a lesson for everyone! You stand against me, you end up like them, and they will face the wrath of Skullivar! Calico will be crushed, while we-- Clovis: Demoniac! Demoniac! Golden Bones: What the? (The windows of the Demoniac reveals a broadcasting feed from Clovis) Clovis: To everyone on the Demoniac, listen! (In the brig, Calico and Zak both hear the broadcast) Calico: That's your boy! Clovis: It's not too late to defend yourselves! Free Calico! Fight Bones! Golden Bones: The nerves! Clovis: Help my friend, Zak Storm! Give him his sword back! Golden Bones: Fool! How desperate are you to believe my men-- (notices that the skeleton who's holding Calabrass has run off) The sword! Where is the sword?! (The alarm goes off) Skeleton: They're heading right for us! (Outside, the Chaos is charging to the Demoniac) Golden Bones: Open fire! (While the Demoniac is firing at the Chaos, the skeleton opens the cell door in the brig and drops Calabrass to Zak) Skeleton 6: Here you go! Zak: Wow! Thanks! Skeleton 6: Remember this next time, you fight us! Clovis: Zak! We're using the Torero Technique! Zak: Calabrass, I need you to dig deep inside yourself and find the energy to give me the Eye of Vapir! Calabrass: Aye, but I won't hold long! [ Transformation Sequence ] (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Vapir.) Calabrass: Run! Before it's too late! (Zak runs through the doors of the Demoniac. Outside, the Chaos are readying the Misty Dematerialization) Caramba: Now! (Caramba activates the Misty Dematerialization on. The machine turns everyone, including Clovis, and everything in the ship transparent. The invisible Chaos goes through the Demoniac, causing the submarine to shorts circuit again. Inside the Demoniac, Zak notices Clovis on the sail) Zak: Clovis! (Zak grabs onto Clovis' hand. Once the Chaos gets pass the Demoniac, everyone, except Clovis, and everything in the ship turn back into solid) Clovis: Woohoo! We did it! Zak: Yeah! (The Misty Dematerialization gets shut down again. Inside the Demoniac, Golden Bones commands his skeletons to fire at the Chaos) Golden Bones: Fire! Fire! Sink them! Skeleton: We can't! All systems are down! Golden Bones: No! Clovis: Oh, poor Calico. He's still in the brig. Zak: Wait! (puts on his webcam and sees a hydrofoil driving away) Look! Calico: Hey, Clovis, I hope you can hear me. Thanks to you and your Captain Zak, I'm free to roam the Seven Seas! Clovis: It was my honor to meet you, Calico! I hope we see each other again. Calico: Fair weather, kid, and good luck to you all! (Calico drives away) Zak: (to Clovis) You'll get your human form back for good one day, I swear. Clovis: (sighs) I did plenty today, Captain Zak! I got my fill of human form for a while. (Zak tries to places his hand onto Clovis' shoulder, but he remembers that Clovis is a ghost again) Zak: I'll get use to that again. (The Seven Cs all chuckle) Clovis: Yeah! Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts